Promises
by lee o'connor
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies, Kili and Tauriel get married. However, life is hard on the couple when something happens that will change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Tauriel sat at the window, watching the rain come down. She wished that Kili was home. After the war, Kili had started mining again and she missed him during the day. She would often hunt or sometimes follow him down into the mines, but today was a quite unusual day. Tauriel was sick. She never got sick. As a child, she had never had a runny nose or a cough or a sore throat. Elves have some of the strongest immune systems of all. So early in the morning, as Tauriel crouched over the toilet, she knew something was wrong. And of course Kili would not allow her to go out sick. So there she sat, at the window in the bedroom of the tiny cottage she and Kili shared. As she sat there, that terrible feeling came over her again and she rushed to the bathroom.

"Tauriel, my love!" Kili sang as the door slammed behind him. He found her curled up on the bed. He seemed to be in high spirits despite the large bruise on his face that she guessed had something to do with Fili. The two were always wrestling like children. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. She groaned and told him about the events of the day. He grimaced. "But I thought elves weren't supposed to get sick?"

"We aren't. So something is definitely wrong." Kili processed this for a moment. "I'll take you to a healer tomorrow." he offered. She nodded and he climbed into the bed with her.

Tauriel and Kili walked hand-in-hand. She held her head up high and tried to ignore the whispers and the staring. When they reached the little building where the town healer, a dwarf named Ora, worked, Tauriel could feel her heart pounding. Ora insisted Kili wait outside the door of the examination room. After about ten minutes, she called him in.

"I have certainly never seen or heard of anything like this in my life," Ora began, "But it seems as though the elf (she nodded at Tauriel) is carrying a child. A part Elf, part Dwarve child, that is." The healer did not seem to be particularly happy about this. Tauriel assumed that she, like many other dwarves (and elves) she did not approve of a dwarf and elven marriage. Kili whooped with joy. Tauriel felt faint. The healer was upset. The room was tilting. The sky was blue. Tauriel was pregnant with a half-elf, half-dwarf baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I just want to say thank you. For reading my story. I know this probably should have been the first chapter, but oh well. These are a couple of things you should know:

This is my first fanfiction ever, so the quality may not be the greatest. )-:

Literally like 4 hours after I first uploaded chapter 1, I got a review. It wasn't exactly positive, but you should know that I don't mind. As a new writer, I strive to make my stories better and more enjoyable to read. Please tell me what you like and don't like. I want to be the best writer I can be.

If you are the person who gave me that review and you are reading this, thank you. Thanks for continuing to read even though you had issues with the first chapter. And thanks for being honest. I will do my best to meet your expectations in the future.

Don't worry, I'm not going to make a chapter like this every time someone reviews. This is special.

I will try to get chapter 3 up A.S.A.P.

I hope you enjoy reading!-Lee


	3. Chapter 3

Tauriel did not want to have kids. She had never pictured herself as a mom. She was the adventurous type, and had accepted early on that she wasn't really mom material. She didn't always listen to the rules, and she had a habit of making rash decisions. And she had always assumed that she would end up with another elf. She knew it would be even harder for her child to be accepted than it would be for her.

On the other hand, Kili argued that she would make a wonderful mom. He claimed that the child would admire her adventurous qualities and that she had a great capacity for love. Tauriel agreed with the last part. She would love her child more than anything. As she drifted off to sleep, she figured: it doesn't matter if I want a kid or not. I'm pregnant and I can't change that, can I?

The next morning, Kili was halfway out the door when Tauriel stopped him. "What are we going to tell your uncle?" she asked worriedly. Thorin Oakensheild had not taken kindly to Kili marrying an elf. Actually, his response consisted of a lot of words that would make this story rated M. Tauriel was terrified of his response. She knew Fili wouldn't mind. He might even be excited, and for that she was grateful. But Thorin? Yeah, she was definitely not excited for him to find out.

Kili bit his lip. "Don't worry, love. I'll find out a way to tell him." And with that, he left. She didn't believe him. She was positive that her uncle-in-law would explode if he found out that his nephew was having a child with the elf that he had begrudgingly let him marry. Well, not really let. More like decided not to completely disinherit Kili. then Tauriel thought of something else: what was Kili supposed to say to hi mother?


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin Oakenshield sat upon his throne. And above his head sat the Arkenstone, returned to the place it belonged. Thorin, cured of dragon sickness, physically drained but mentally recharged from the battle had undoubtedly reached a high point in his life. He had reclaimed Erebor, his homeland, been reunited with his cousin, and begun to rebuild the lives of him and his people. They arrived daily now, joyously running through the halls, to pay respect and to see for themselves their King. Whilst Thorin was thrilled at each of their arrivals, he was troubled by the fact that his sister had not yet arrived. He had been sure that Dis would be among the first to come, but it had been over a month and still she did not show.

When Dis reached Erebor, she would discover that her youngest son had (disgracefully in Thorin's opinion) married a Woodland Elf. It wasn't that Thorin disliked Tauriel in particular, he secretly found her to be quite charming. However, the idea that his nephew, an heir to the throne of Erebor, was married to the likes of King Thranduil, the deceitful and selfish leader of the Woodland Elves. Thorin was a proud and stubborn dwarf, and didn't want to be proved wrong. He had decided to let Kili and Tauriel be wed for two reasons; the first one being that he saw Kili was genuinely happy with her, and the second had to do with his dragon sickness. Under its influence, he had become a ruthless dictator who wanted gold and would stop at nothing to retain it. He allowed no one to make their own decisions, and he now wanted people under his rule to feel safe and free. This didn't, however, stop him from introducing Kili to the finest female dwarves he could find. Thorin sighed. If only Kili had liked one of those girls. Then he wouldn't have to tell Dis that her son married-

"Thorin." The king's head snapped up to find none other than Kili staring at him with a slightly concerned face. It swiftly changed to nervousness as Thorin looked at him. "There's something I need to tell you. It has to do with Tauriel." Thorin sighed. "I'm listening."

Grinning uneasily, Kili fiddled with the collar of his coat. "Tauriel and I… well, you know." Thorin raised an eyebrow and Kili laughed raspily. "We are… expecting."


End file.
